


March To The Sea

by kittys_stories



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, I'm so sorry, March To The Sea - twenty one pilots, My first fic posted on AO3, Percy can sing, This is terrible, like it's just describing Percy singing, like really well, mostly 3rd person limited (Piper), slight angst, this is literally plotless, twenty one pilots - Freeform, tøp lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittys_stories/pseuds/kittys_stories
Summary: When Jason told them, Annabeth was incredulous. "Really?"Piper furrowed her brows, "He can sing?""This is the same Percy we're talking about right?" Leo asked with typical Leo sarcasm. "The same Percy who made my ears bleed after he tried to play the kazoo?"Jason pinched the bridge of his nose, accidentally pushing his glasses upward. "Yes, Leo. I swear to the gods, he was singing. And he had a guitar.""Like... for real?""Yes, for real, Leo!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this is just a fic about Percy singing this song right here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hSDehrt5Zi0  
> I recommend you listen to it while reading! |-/

When Jason told them, Annabeth was incredulous. " _Really_?"

Piper furrowed her brows, "He can sing?"

"This is the same Percy we're talking about right?" Leo asked with typical Leo sarcasm. "The same Percy who made my ears bleed after he tried to play the kazoo?"

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose, accidentally pushing his glasses upward. " _Yes_ , Leo. I swear to the gods, he was singing. And he had a guitar."

"Show me." Annabeth said, and it wasn't a request.

Jason gulped. Hopefully Percy was still singing. "Okay." He answered, lowering his voice as if he were exposing the world's greatest secret. "But be quiet."

|-/

When the four demigods arrived at Cabin 3, the door was slightly open. They could see he still had his guitar out (it was a brown, modest-looking, nothing particularly special about it), and was resting his fingers comfortably on the strings. He began to tap his foot lightly, murmuring a quiet countdown.

"There's miles of land in front of us,  
And we're dying with every step we take,  
And we're dying with every breath we make,  
And I'll fall in line." Between each line he would strum his guitar softly, yet it was strangely powerful.

As Piper listened, she had no trouble admiring how beautiful his voice was. It was deep and mesmerizing, like the sea, and smooth, like the calm ocean waves at night, lapping against the shoreline. Once again, Piper was shocked at how much he once again resembled the personification of the sea.

He took a deep breath, "A stranger's back is all I see,  
He's only a few feet in front of me.  
And I'll look left and right sometimes,  
But I'll fall in line.

"No one looks up anymore,  
'Cause you might get a raindrop in your eye.  
And _Gods forbid they see you cry_  
As we fall in line,"

As the sang the third line, he tilted his head to the ceiling, revealing the sparkle of tears in his eyes. He shook his head with bitter smile on his lips, and took another breath.

"And about this time of every year,  
The line will go to the ocean pier.  
And walk right off into the sea,  
And then we fall asleep..."

He had stopped singing, staring blankly at his guitar. All emotion was wiped off his face, which was unnerving, because he seemed to be on the brink of sobbing just a verse ago. He seemed to be "out of it" (for lack of better term), yet for half a minute or so he continued to strum the guitar. Then, all at once sorrow returned to his face, he began to tap and thump his fingers to an underlying beat, all while simultaneously strumming the guitar. His head softly bobbed up and down.

And then he opened his mouth held a powerful note that was one of the most beautiful sounds Piper had ever heard. It was like Apollo himself singing. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Annabeth and Leo lean forward slightly, as if they were unconsciously trying to get closer to hear him better.

"And as we near the end of land,  
And our ocean graves are just beyond the sand.  
I ask myself the question,  
Why I fall in line.

"Then out of the corner of my eye  
I see a spaceship in the sky," The bitter smile had returned to his lips.  
"And hear a voice inside my head:  
Follow me instead...  
Follow me instead.  
Follow me..."

He held that same beautiful note once again, leading to Piper and other demigods shivering as the hair on the back of their necks rose.

"Then the wages of war will start,  
Inside my head with my counterpart." His voice cracked slightly as he poured all his emotion into his words, but he continued with ease.  
"And the emotionless marchers will chant the phrase:  
_This line's the only way _.__

"And then I start down the sand,  
My eyes are focused on the end of land.  
But again that voice inside my head says,  
Follow me instead.  
Follow me instead.  
Follow me..."

He had stopped singing and strumming his guitar, and stared at the wall. Tears swelled in his eyes, spilling onto his cheeks as he clenched his eyes tightly.

" _ **Follow me instead**_!"

He screamed, the powerful sound almost echoing through the Cabin. The demigods nearly flinched at the unexpected line. His fingers were moving unbelievably fast, creating a rapid melody with the strings of the guitar.

" _Follow me instead _!"__

He sang the line once more, but it was quieter than the previous one. He took a deep breath, quickly composing himself as he strummed the guitar softer, calmer.

"Take me up, seal the door.  
_I don't want to march here anymore _." He shook his head, eyes filled with sadness. A tear rushed down his cheek.__  
"I realize that this line is dead,  
So I'll follow you instead.

"So then you put me back in my place,  
So I might start another day.  
And once again I will be  
_In a march to the sea _."__

__He finished the sorrowful tune with a single strum of his guitar._ _

__And that was all it took for his friends walk inside._ _

|-/


End file.
